


别和罗罗诺亚吵架

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ntr, 出轨故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 爱是一种奇妙的感情，但并非所有人都会得到。如果一个人小时候没有得到足够的爱，那他会不会去践踏别人的爱？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	别和罗罗诺亚吵架

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受不要看，是三人故事，虽然另一人的出场率极低，就是工具人

“你怎么总和罗罗诺亚吵架？”  
山治窝在他男朋友怀里，有些诧异地抬起头。  
罗罗诺亚，准确来说，是罗罗诺亚·索隆。那是他和男朋友共同的朋友，一个在剑道比赛场上偶然相识的朋友。  
和酷爱剑道的男朋友在周末时光一起去看比赛，这也许算是约会的一种。其实山治对剑道并不怎么感兴趣，但出于男友愿意陪他去听并不喜欢的古典音乐会这件事，他十分礼貌地接受了这个邀请。  
天啊，他发誓，罕见的绿头发可比赛场上那些根本看不懂的招式有意思多了。  
那个男人就坐在他们旁边，他隔着男友偷偷观察着那个家伙，绿色的短发是吸引的初衷，漂亮的眉骨和高挺的鼻梁是英俊的面容，T恤衫遮不住的肌肉是强健的体魄，怎么看都是无论男女都会喜欢的类型。  
这是个良好的初印象。  
对剑道怀有同样热爱的男人们兴奋地看完了整场比赛，两个人一见如故，颇有种高手惺惺相惜的感觉，他们理所当然地交换了联系方式，成为了朋友。  
这件事情本该到此为止了，仅仅只是男朋友认识了新朋友的事件。  
但在工作日的第一天，绿头发的男人第一次出现在山治工作的餐厅时，这件事就有了不简单的机会。  
作为厨师，山治破天荒地亲自将餐食端出来，但这只是对新认识的人表达礼貌，仅此而已，他对自己说到。  
男人抬起头看他，似乎花了一点时间想起他是谁。（这让山治有点不高兴，他不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头）简单寒暄之后，他们就算完成了基本社交礼仪。他知道了男人刚到附近的公司上班，男人知道了他是这家法式餐厅的厨师。  
但本该止步于此的交往被男人几乎每天都来这家餐厅的行为加深了，说真的，如果索隆不是每次吃完就走人，一副冰冷的金钱交易的样子，山治几乎要以为他在追求自己。（虽然他后来知道了，这个白痴只是不认路，再走远一点他就有可能无法在规定时间内回去上班）  
他们的关系平平淡淡，在亲近与疏远之间保持着克制又冷静的立场。索隆本身并不属于那种善于聊天的男人，更何况山治是有男友的，他们不该过分要好，你说对吧？  
打破冰冷金钱交易的是一场争吵。那是一个毫无新意的工作日早晨，大街上车水马龙，上班族步履匆匆地奔赴岗位。索隆在这个时候推开了餐厅的门，他今天出门晚了，只能打包一份早餐带走，在前台等候的时候，可以看见后厨隐约闪过金发男人的身影，白色的厨师服衬得他很精神，扎在腰间的黑围裙又衬托出他的高挑纤细。  
就……还挺好看的，其实他穿常服也挺好看，即使他只在剑道赛场见过一次，在他的男友身旁见过一次。  
尖刻的女声从身旁传来的时候，那个金脑袋已经第三次从后厨间隙闪过。  
浓妆艳抹的女人靠在前台，话里话外尽是对他这个新来同事的讽刺，索隆并不明白自己哪里惹到了她，也许是自己拒绝了她无数次共进午餐的邀请？或许吧，他对这种事情并没什么想法，他只想快点拿上早餐去公司以免迟到，但女人喋喋不休的声音和甜腻的香水味弄得他头晕，他忍不住回怼了一句。  
“这就是你对待女士的态度吗？混蛋绿藻头！”  
索隆一时间竟然不知道是要先惊讶厨师的出现，还是要吐槽这奇奇怪怪的、新诞生的外号。  
女人明显被惊了一下，她错愕地看着一手撑在前台桌上向她微笑的金发男人。男人并不理会她的不解，他探身向前，轻轻牵起了女人的手，然后放在唇边极轻地一吻。“我为他的粗鲁行为向您道歉，小姐。”说完就收回了手搭在索隆肩上。  
面前男人带着一股优雅浪漫的法国腔调，他的声调带有恰到好处的起伏，不免让人深究这话里的意思。看着山治自然搭在索隆身上的手，以及他刚刚叫出的那个亲昵外号，女人惊讶的神情逐渐变为了然，她甚至对索隆笑了笑：“不，是我唐突了，愿您幸福。”  
索隆完全没明白这两个人一来一回在说些什么，之前还对他怨声满满的女人怎么突然就转变了态度。  
但山治只是把打包好的早餐袋拍在他的胸口上：“快去上班吧，白痴！”  
但总之，他们原本疏离的关系因为这件事拉近了一大段。或许是出于感激吧，索隆想，因为在那之后，那位女同事再也没找过他的麻烦了。他开始在下班后多等一会儿，去山治的餐厅里吃完晚饭，然后等他下班，顺道把人送回去。  
你知道的，两个人一旦熟识，就会发现对方身上的那些隐藏的小缺点，有人会视而不见；有人会委婉提醒；有人会选择疏远，但他们，选择吵架。他们甚至可以从餐厅一直吵回山治家，连索隆走出餐厅时到底先迈左脚还是先迈右脚都能吵一吵，可他们并不因此一拍而散，甚至还在日常的斗嘴中加深了对对方的了解，这种奇特又别扭的关系不禁让人哂笑。  
山治抬手扳过男友的下巴，在他脸上轻轻地亲了下：“这种时候怎么提他啊？”  
临近深夜，候机大厅里没什么人，山治才敢这样放肆地与男友亲昵。他的男朋友要连夜出差了。  
“别再和罗罗诺亚吵架了，我都要吃醋了。”男友把那头柔顺的金发揉得翘起几缕，山治狡黠地笑笑，翘起的头发有点调皮的味道。“好的，先生。您的航班马上就要出发了，快点去吧。”他搂住那个身体，把脸埋在男友脖子处深吸了几口气，眼睛却盯着男朋友的金色耳坠出神，啊……某个人也有呢，还是三个，呵，审美真是烂爆了……  
送别男友后，山治独自开着车回家，但在某个岔路口，他却选择了另外的方向。  
爱是一种奇妙的感情，但并非所有人都会得到。如果一个人小时候没有得到足够的爱，那他会不会去践踏别人的爱？好像没人给这个问题写出答案，那我就自己创造答案吧，山治默默想着，他掏出钥匙打开了索隆家的门。  
绿发的男人坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上摆着几个空啤酒罐，他有晚睡的习惯。看到山治突然到来，他好像并不怎么惊讶。  
山治径直走到男人身旁坐下，经过客厅时瞥见了垃圾桶里的方便速食餐盒，他一把伸手掐住男人的两颊，硬朗精悍的面庞也在他指尖堆出一点软肉，“你又不好好吃饭。”责怪的话语被他用再平淡不过的语气说出来，就像过去的日子里这件事发生了很多次一样。  
男人颇为不悦地把他手从自己脸上扯下来，“你不是来了么？”说这话时，他已经把人抱到了自己腿上，把脸埋在他颈窝里轻轻咬了下锁骨。  
有点痒，山治推开那头扎人的短发。他跨坐在男人身上，把自己调整到一个更加舒服的姿势，煞白的客厅灯光从他背后照过来，他低垂眼眸，眼睑下是一片睫毛的阴影，他搂住男人的脖子，露出小动物般的乖巧，“我要去房间里。”  
卧室的灯光是暖黄的，沁出薄汗的后背在它的渲染下展现出诱人的颜色，山治趴在床上，他把脸埋在自己的胳膊里，他一点也不想知道索隆是怎么给他做性爱前的准备工作的，很奇怪，和男友在一起的时候他并不这样，但他就是不愿意去知道索隆是怎么做的，是怎么让干涩禁闭的穴口变得湿润软滑的，是怎么让本不该用于性爱的部位吞下他傲人性器的，山治一点也不想知道。  
这是一段背德的关系，山治其实并不在意索隆怎么想。但他知道，索隆是不婚主义者，索隆也并不打算和他谈恋爱，像他这样野心勃勃，追逐强大的男人其实是很难拥有爱情的，并非是没有人爱他，而是因为他不会爱上别人，对他来说，爱情是虚妄且无必要的。  
但对索隆来说，山治和所有人都不一样，山治是被他承认的男人，他被这个男人身上的奇怪魔力所吸引，两个人小心翼翼地试探，探出的触角小心又谨慎，互相打量了许久，终于纠缠在一起，他们挣脱了世俗的茧壳，却又没有一刀两断，仅剩的丝线缠绕在指尖，那是将崩未崩的理智。  
他们清醒地背叛，又昏眩地堕落。  
索隆在那个浑圆的屁股上拍了两下，这是准备好了的信号。被插入的时候，山治哼了一声，腰腹上的肌肉全都绷紧了，展现出清晰的肌肉轮廓，毫无疑问，一个身体强壮的男人，一个脾气暴躁的男人，一个热爱女人的男人。  
说实在的，对于山治是个热爱女人的基佬这件事，最初索隆是惊讶的，但这就是事实，山治对女人所表现出的极大热情与爱护全都发自真心，没有一丝作假的痕迹。他只好对自己说，双性恋吧。而山治的男友，同时也是他的好朋友则笑着对他说：“他很有趣，也很可爱。”  
金发男人似乎是被顶到了舒服的地方，他无可奈何地偏头咬住自己的拳头，低低地呜咽了一声。  
是啊，可爱极了。  
猛兽笑起来，他现在正在肏他好朋友的男朋友，身下人眼神迷离，白皙的皮肤因情潮透着粉红，他又恶意地深顶了一下，果然激出身下人一阵挡不住的惊呼。  
男人的性爱充分地体现了他本人的性格，凶狠有力的抽送让山治的指尖陷进了他后背的肌肉，他把流着泪的金发男人抱起来，让他背靠着床头，一条腿被自己举在肩头。  
被过分拉开的双腿给了男人更多空间，那根插入他身体的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，山治在过载的快感冲击之下哭吟出声，他听见男人喘着粗气的声音，“他有把你肏得这么爽过么？”  
谁……  
被热气氤氲的大脑已经变成浆糊，他简直没法思考，沉默换来的是男人更加粗暴地对待。前列腺被不断顶到，肉体撞击的声音清晰响亮。  
不行了，不行了，真的不行了，这样下去会坏掉的……  
山治尖叫一声，抱着男人的脖子哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。  
但男人并不打算就此放过他，他又被放倒在床上，男人又开始了新一轮的冲刺。不行的，他不能继续了，他扭动身体想要躲开，就被按住胯部更深地顶回去；他举起双手想要推拒，就被抓住手腕扣在头顶，最后，他只能在被内射时哀叫一声。  
餍足的猛兽舔舔猎物的泪水，他把乖顺的猎物紧抱在怀里。  
山治大口喘着气，他看见床头灯罩上的十字，他忽然想起男友的家人是天主教徒，他曾和他们一起去教堂做过礼拜。但这不过是个装饰，索隆是断然不会信教的，他也不信。  
但是现在，他侧头吻了吻猛兽。  
主啊，请原谅我。  
End.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------感谢阅读！  
正文外的废话：  
*再说一遍，三观不正  
*我觉得厨子小时候曾努力地想要得到父亲的承认与爱，但他没有得到，他得到的只有兄弟们的辱骂和父亲的冷眼旁观，这样真的很容易长歪。（但是好在原作有哲夫老爷子，他真的太好了，他让厨子健康成长为一个阳光大男孩了！原作厨真的是天使啊，他超好的~


End file.
